Justice Served
by CaptainOfTheC00LKidz
Summary: Wenonah Tiponi worked hard and trained harder to be the best female wrestler she could, she was always kept on the back burning in NXT, she waited patiently for her chance to be more than just a jobber, When a certain group comes to NXT, an offer is tossed in the air, She began to believe...To Be greater is to Conquer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't own any of WWE Or It's Characters, they all belong to Vince McMahon. Wenonah and any other character you're unfamiliar with are my OC's. This is my official first wrestling fanfiction , I really want to do a good job and not leave this story behind like my last one, so, I hope you enjoy and review.**

She had a smile on her face as always, a smile that hid so many emotions behind. "You don't mind do you", Jane asked her. She put some of her hair behind her ear and shook her head. "No, I don't mind at all, it's fine", She replied. "Alright, you have a good day now", She nodded and waved as Jane and Mark walked away. She pushed herself off the wall. "Again", She sighed as she drug her feet on the floor, she headed to the training center.

She let all her frustration out as she worked out, she was living her dream of wrestling, the one thing she's always wanted to do, except one thing was wrong...she didn't expect to be loosing every night she wrestled, like a jobber. Like they had nothing to offer her. "Are they better than me", She talked as she lifted the weight. "What's wrong with me...I work hard and prove myself, do I not have the personality...do I not have what it takes to make it in the business", She set the weights down and sat down in one of the chairs, and gulped down her ice water. She had been in NXT for Three years, that had dubbed her the resident looser, or the queen of failure. As she trained in the ring, from a far, Grey, blue and brown eyes watched her.

Later in the day, at another taping of NXT, she was dressed in her ring attire, baggy red camouflage cargo pants, a black and white belt, a Black bra crop top, and black chuck taylors. Her hair was down a little past her shoulders.

"Azrael Dymond is out of it from that kick to the head", "Paige, she's going for it", Her legs were swept from under her and she bared back, landing on her neck and head. "Paige hits the Paige turner...going for the cover...1, 2,3, and the Divas Champion wins, Paige has been on a roll here in NXT and on Raw and Smackdown",

Wenonah looked up at the lights and turned over, holding her neck. Once again she had lost and as they said, it was all for the good of the business. "SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA...SHIELD", The NXT Fans went up in cheers as they saw Seth Rollins, The United States Champion Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns grace the stage and Paige stopped at the ramp, her championship in her hand.

She struggled to get up from the mat, "Azrael...", Dean called. She turned to look at the three men on the stage. "Paige...you're dismissed, this, is between, Azrael and The Shield", Dean stated. Paige frowned. "Leave before we make you", He added. Paige looked back at Azrael and walked to the back. Wenonah pulled herself up by the ropes, and held on to her neck. "Azrael, darling, get yourself together, and listen", Dean told her. She looked up, staying in character, she wondered what they wanted with her really. She propped herself on the ropes. "Azrael, I got one question for you...Aren't you tired," Dean asked. "Tired of being everybody's loser...of being a failure...of being misused...", Dean was going to continue, but he was quickly cut off by Seth.

"Aye, Dean, I thought we agreed on taking it easy on the lady", Seth stated. "Listen, Azrael, sweetheart, We've been watching you for a long time, we've been keeping our eyes on you for a long time, if it weren't for Roman here, pointing you out, we wouldn't have thought twice, but he did and we watched...", "Don't you know you're better than that, better than what they make you out to be, little lady", "They don't know what you're capable of...but we do", Seth stated. "We know what you can do, we know a lot of things, you're talented, but you stay stuck here, because you think sooner or later, you're going to get your chance, sooner or later, they'll find you worthy of greatness", Seth added. She swallowed, trying to keep the tears in. Everything they were saying was true.

"You know what we did...we took it, we took our talent and made it something bigger, we didn't wait to please...and look where we are now, what you're going through...It's an Injustice, that's worthy to be righted", Dean stated. The fans started to cheer, she raked her fingers through her hair. "Here's the offer...Join us and we'll take you higher...Join us and we'll use your talent, join us and you'll be destined for greatness", Seth stated as they walked down the ramp and circled the ring.

She knew it, she was sick and tired of it all. "You're sick of it huh, being called a failure, being ignored, called a nobody...who are you really, smiling in your face because their happy...you're smiling because your hiding every emotion behind it, To be greater...Azrael, Is to Conquer", Dean said. They stood in front of her their fist together waiting for an answer.

**C00LKIDCAPTAIN**


	2. The Answers

They stood in front of her, with their fist together waiting for her answer. As she looked at the three of them, tears threatening to come from her eyes, she didn't want to show weakness but it was slowly working. "Come on, Azrael, you know the truth, you know what we're saying is all true, do you want to stay a nobody forever", Dean asked. Her eyes darted between the three men, as Seth began to talk, she began to go back into her memories.

_Flashback_

"_**Mom, Dad, I'm leaving", She faced her parents, "Leaving...where are you going Wenonah", "I'm going to be a wrestler, I've been training and working really heard, they got me a spot in FCW", She said. Her mother Aiyanna, she laughed. "We wont allow it", "There's nothing for you to allow, I'm going it's already set up", "You're only sixteen Wenonah" "Sixteen, with my own job and money, I paid for it and they're giving me a shot, Dad, you know how much I love wrestling, I did everything right, I even graduated earlier in the year, I'll go to college and earn a degree, but wrestling is what I want to do", "And what are you going to do huh, what if you don't even make it like everybody else", "You're going to be a failure and a waste of space," "When we told you to go out and make something of yourself, we meant doing something useful, not leaving home for foolishness", Diane spat. Wenonah looked at her father for some type help. "Dad, really", "Diane maybe we should just let her go", "And make a fool of herself, what does wrestling do for you, all of it is fake, you want to be a faker for the rest of your life Wenonah, I...We didn't raise you that way," "Wrestling is like a circus, you're always making a fool of your self, entertaining people like your animals, hurting yourselves on purpose, you could get injured and can never return to wrestling again...what are you going to do then huh", She asked. "I'm going mom, I can't pass this up, I just can't", Wenonah replied. "Antonio tell our daughter no...", "Antonio...", "I can't do that, she's going to make mistakes, let her make them...", Her father replied. Her mother rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you go, don't come back...", Diane told her. **_

"So...You want Justice Or Nah", Dean asked. Some of the people in the crowd laugh, while others gave a mixture of booing and cheering. She stared at the three and walked towards the, turning around she dropped to the mat on her butt Indian style, and rose her fist up touching the center of the triangle that was made. A smirk set on the faces of three members as the theme played again. The fans couldn't believe it, couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't believe that she actually took them up, but a small smirk graced her face, she wasn't going to be misused again, and failure, she was going forget that word and conquer.

"Are you seriously going to join up with them", Britani asked her as Wenonah packed her suitcase. She sniffed and turned around. "No offense Brit, but, you don't know what it feels like, and yes I am, what choice do I have...to stick it out", She asked putting the strap of her duffel bag around her shoulder. "You're making a huge mistake, they can't be trusted, you know what they're capable of", "Are you afraid of a little competition, you're a good friend to me Britani, but come on now, it's time for me to stop sitting in the shadows taking everything, everybody dishes out because the bosses says so, I'm not going to do that, I never will, ever again", She told her with some confidence.

"They brainwashed you good it's only been twenty minutes", "You don't know Britani, what I had to go through...what I went through everyday, you're living it up on the mainroster now, when you were here, you were NXT Women's Champion, How about I skip that and take that", She said touching the Divas Championship.

Britani took a couple of steps back. "Don't get cocky...", "It's not about being cocky Brit, it's about knowing that I can wipe the floor with everyone I lost to", She replied. "You'll figure that out soon enough", She added. "Wenonah, just stop for a second and rethink this...why would The Shield want you to join them," "Am I not good enough for the Shield now," "I'm not saying that Wennie and you know it, you're my best friend, but The Shield...Those three guys...will lie to you and then you'll be even more used", She replied.

Wenonah scoffed and looked at her. "Britani, I'm not about to be a failure for the rest of my life, I'm not going to be a waste of space, forever a jobber, you're doubting me as we speak, every since I started here, I've been a loser, I've done what's best for business, what was best for everybody else but myself, that stops here and now, Now I'm doing whats best for me, and what's best for the divas division, I'm taking what I deserve and that's greatness...I have to go, they're waiting for me", She said. "WENONAH", Britani called. She pushed the locker room door opened and hurried down the hall as Britani called and tried to follow after her.

What did she know, she knew nothing. "What's the frown for", Seth had asked her as she approached them, she fixed her face. 'Right, I really have to stop thinking hard'. "What", Dean said looking at her with his eye brow raised. 'Did I say that out loud", "Who are you talking to", 'Yes I did'. "Oh, nobody, sorry, I was zoned out, I'm...Wenonah", She introduced herself.

They nodded. "I'm Colby", "Jon", "Joe", "Colby, Jon and Joe, Nice to meet you three", She said. "Same here ,sweet heart", "Now it's time to get down to business, put your things in the back, you're going to be disappear for a while", Jon told her. The trunk door was open, she threw her duffel bag inside and Joe closed it. "Let's roll", "Can I get a clue as to where we're going", "A private training place," "We're starting tonight, I mean it's late", Wenonah stated. "We're not sleepy, and you're not either", "But I...", "Do you want to get stronger", Joe asked. "Yes I do", "Then it shouldn't be a problem, it's just the first night...besides it's not going to be late like this all the time", He assured her with a small smile.

They pulled up to a large garage, the door open, lights were on, one ring, and one person standing inside. As they got out and walked closer, she realized that it was one of the head NXT Trainers, Bill Demott. "So, you took them up on the offer, Glad you did, get in the ring", Bill told her. "I can't change...", "You'll change after I talk to you", He replied. She climbed into the ring and stood in front of him. "Let's sit down now", He added as he dropped to the mat, she followed after him. "Listen, you were pick from the start, why, because you had heart, you had passion and determination", Bill told her. "You were quick to learn and even when you're hurt, you continued to go on because this...is what you wanted to do," "When we first met, you were fifteen, in one year, you learned quickly, when we didn't let you in, what did you do, you stood outside each time we had a class, just to wait...until they left," "That showed me that you would do anything, even in the cold, so I let you into the classes and you did what you had to do, you wouldn't be ignored...", "So tell me one thing...what changed", Bill asked.

She really had to think, what did change, the fact that they didn't see her as mainstream material or the lies that were told. "When, I got called up, most of the divas never talked to me and if they did, the whole newbie thing would come about, lies were being told and they would ask me to loose week in and week out because, the divas were complaining about me all the time, I guess they didn't like the fact that I was getting better than them, which I was, I never let up on my training, you know that", She replied, anger was starting to get to her. He nodded. "Every time I would try and talk to them about pushing me, because I've done everything I could and every time I talked to them about winning, they'd cut me off with not now..",

"Bill, it's been not now for eight years, I'm twenty three years old now, and they made me an offer, that I couldn't turn down", "They...were my only way out", She explained. "I mean they ignored my every plea, like I didn't matter to the division anymore, they kicked me to the curb, to be forever a jobber, the friendships I had, are now over and I'm done being everybody's push over, it's time for me to take what I want and if this is the only way, then who's going to stop me", She stated. "Are you ready to work", Bill asked with a smile. "What do I have to work on..." "You're personality...you can be a great baby face, but these three for now are the good guys in this situation, you have to develop a face persona and heel persona, and judging the way you are, you'll be excellent for the job, you're going to be on the main roster now, so you have one thing that you have to do", He told her. "And what's that...", "Convince The Fans and yourself, you think you can do that", He asked. "Yeah", She replied. "Then lets get to work go change, the bathroom is right over there", He told her pointing towards the other side of the room.

She looked at herself in the mirror after she changed. "Things are going to be different now", "Nobody is going to hold me back, I'm not going to be a stepping stone anymore, and Nobody is going to prove...me...wrong", She told her self. She opened the door to the bathroom a determined look on her face, when she returned to the ring...She was going to be brand new.


	3. The Shields Girl Part 1

**A/N:******** (Had to edit this chapter so sorry if you got a message saying I updated, I had to delete it and edit some things). SO ANYWAY** Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, and I hope to get many more, put your friends on to this story if you could, keep reviewing and you will keep getting chapters...Criticism so if there is anything I can get better on feel free to tell me in a non rude manner please. Anyway here's another chapter...C00LKIDCAPTAIN!  


(Extreme Rules Debut)

She waited patiently, looking threw the curtain. The Fans going crazy as the match went on, with Seth in the ring, Dean and Roman Ready eager to get inside the ring to give Seth a break. Her box braids hung from her head to the middle of her back, she wore white and silver, white spaghetti strap crop top, with a zipper design. A silver Belt with white tights, white and grey calf high boots. She had on her silver finger gloves and a silver elbow pad. She was waiting for her Que to go. Things got a little out of hand by ring side, as Triple H and Randy attacked Dean and Seth.

Inside of the Ring was Batista and Roman. Her hands were formed in a fist, this was going to her debut in just a few seconds. That's when Babe made her move, Roman quickly struck Batista, knocking him into the referee. Babe was poised and ready as she charged at him and jumped on his back, soon, Roman grabbed her hair and flipped her by it, he grabbed her by the hair again, but she turned around struck him in his groin with her arm. "Oh", The crowd totally into the match, she tried to run but he had a tight grip on her hair as he yanked her by the hair backward, looking her in the eye.

"You stupid bitch...", He rose up and fury was in his eyes. "You are about to catch it", He warned. "Sierra, Hotel, India,Echo, Lima, Delta...SHIELD", The fans stood up and looked around as their theme played. She walked down the steps, security behind her, fans touching her as she rushed down, with a smirk on her face, the fans went crazy as she jumped over the barricade, she slid inside of the ring just as Roman threw her towards her she ran and speared her taking her down the mat. The fans were up on the feet cheering, as she wildly threw punches to Babe's face. Babe tried to fight back,, they rolled out of the ring and landed on the floor, Azrael pushed Babe off of her taking her by the hair, she swung her into the barricade. "Get up bitch...", She spat dragging her by the hair. "You want to touch what's mine...big mistake", She said throwing her into the still steps. She rained down kicks to her chest and one to the face. "One more time, One More time", the crowd chanted. She looked around the arena. "You want me to swing this bitch", She asked. "YEAH", she smirked grabbing her by her legs and swung her around slamming her head into the apron. She looked up into the ring seeing Roman in the corner where she was outside of the ring. "You got this", She asked. Roman gave her the nod as she gave her one last kick, while Roman ducked out of the way of a close-line. Looking back she saw Roman and Batista collide and land on the mat. She peered into the crowd, pushing some of the fans out of the way.

Out in the crowd, Dean was getting double teamed by Randy and Triple H. Seth was making his way to his feet, tired, his arm hurting, he pushed threw the crowd telling them to get out of the way. Seth out the corner of his eye saw Azrael. "SETH", She screamed. "Azrael...come on", He replied waving his hands getting her attention. She nodded climbing the railing, the fans were going crazy. They took each others arm and stood tall on the railing. "One Two Three", They counted with each other, they jumped off at the same time, the fans going crazy as they landed on top of Triple H, Randy and Dean, all five laid on the ground motionless, though the move hit, Seth landed on his arm and cracked his head against the ground, Azrael felt the breath get drove out of her and a sharp pain in her jaw and mouth, her hearing a bit muffled and vision just a little blurry.

Mean while in the ring, Batista was trying to get up, and Roman was trying to get the referee back into the match. He lifted the referee up and shook him a little bit, before slapping him in the face. "Get up", he yelled. Batista charged at Roman and he pushed the Referee out of the way, while dodging him and sending him chest first into the turn buckle. The fans cheered as he came from the side and landed the superman punch. He backed up into the corner and bent over shaking his hair, the crowd getting pumped up. He let out his roar, with the crowd mimicking him Everyone stood to their feet, the cameras flashed as he tackled him down hard. "1, 2,3", The crowd themselves counted. The referee rose Roman's hand. He looked over to where he saw his teammates last and got out of the ring.

The fans cheering and touching Roman as he headed towards, Triple H, Randy, Dean, Seth and Azrael, Seth held his arm, trying to get Dean up off the ground. Roman went over and grabbed Azrael's arm and picked her up. "You alright", He asked. "I'll...be fine", She said, shaking her head. "Are you sure", He asked. She nodded wrapping her arm around his neck and with her free hand she put Dean's arm around her neck, all four shield members stood tall, fist connected. "That is what we do," Dean stated. "This is Justice", Roman added. "Believe that", Seth added. "And believe in the shield", Azrael finished.

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME", She yelled as soon as they got back stage. The three men hugged her. "You did great, just like I said you would, that was awesome", Colby told her. "I know right, I mean, did you hear the crowd, when she came out, that was fucking epic", Dean stated, he winched holding his abdomen. "You okay, Jon...you took a nasty beating", "I'm fine, you two super ninja spills were pretty messed up, what about you guys", Wenonah and Colby looked at each other. "Yeah, I think I'm going to get checked out", Colby said. Joe looked at the Leading Lady Of the Shield. "I'm good," "You're getting checked out too", Joe told her. "I said I'm fine," "You said that but your feeling way different, you're going to the Trainers Office and that's the end of this", Joe said. She huffed. Dean cracked a smile, "You're so over protective", She mumbled, he put his arm around her neck and guided her towards the office with Seth and Dean following behind them.

On their way to the office, they were stopped by Renee and quickly had to get back into character for this interview. "So coming from that amazing match against Evolution and us finally meeting the not so mysterious fourth member, two questions first, how do you feel coming off as winners, and can you please tell us who you are ", Renee asked. "The Shield's Girl Duh", Seth stated. She ruffled his hair, laughing, as they joked with each other, she cleared her throat and crossed her arms and held a smile. "First of all, My name is Azrael Dymond, I am Justice to this division, I am the true savior of the divas division, My boys tonight, proved that they can adapt and like they've warned many times before, that I was coming, last week was the last straw, you don't touch my boys and get away with it, The Authority, Evolution as they call themselves thought they were a liability, thought that they were nameless and faceless, that they can be replaced...ha, The Shield can't be copy and the Shield can't be replaced, when it comes to us, this unit of domination, this shield of justice, no one can hold a candle to them, tonight we proved that, my boys proved that and Babe MaCarrah, she got a lesson in touching something that isn't hers, Evolution got a lesson of their own, tonight The Shield adapted like they always do, Evolution, Evolution are full of has beens and apparently a girl that thinks she has it all, as a matter of fact she's had it all, she's a walking STD as we speak, so starting with her...I'm going to cleanse this division of all the dirty deeds, all the backstabbers, and the liars...it's going to be an exfoliation of all things that I see are ugly, and that's an injustice", She stated. "Renee, sweetheart, we feel great, we proved why, this...this is the new symbol of excellence, the four of us, are strong as a unit, as a stable, we're the best there is here, we are the future and you know what they say, the past is the past, so how about we let it stay there," Seth said. "Let's go guys, and it was very nice meeting your Renee", She said with a smile as they walked away.

Jon and Colby decided to stop by the locker room and change before going to see the EMTS. Joe though dragged her to the office and they met them there. "Well looks like she's alright, she might have bruising but nothing is loose, soft spot for you is right here", He said touching her jaw and tracing to her chin. "That's what knocked you silly...", She nodded. "See I'm fine", "And what did we learn about landing...", "Keep your chin up...but I did, guess it wasn't high enough, if it weren't for Naruto over here wanting to be Jeff Hardy for a night", "I could say the same about you, Lita", "Shut up", She said playfully pushing him. "Tonight is going to be even more great, you'll get your first match...probably against someone that is sent by the authority though", "Whatever it is I'm sure I can take it", She said. "Yo, we better get on the road, don't want to be in town late, then we won't get any kinds of rest", She added. "You're driving", "Who's going to keep me up", She asked. "You guys are jerks", she never got an answer.

Jon, and Colby were asleep in the backseat, while Joe actually stayed up with her. "You really did a great job", He said. "You know what I find amazing...the fans already love you I mean you gained so many followers on twitter", "Really, so what are they saying", "Well, one said, that your outfit was awesome and different all white," "Another one said they were waiting for someone to finally come and put the bitch on her back...", "Did anybody see her swing the shit out of her," They both laughed at that. "Hey stop at the station...I'm going to pick up something to eat...", He said. "I'll even take over so you can get some sleep", He added. "Alright, I'm stopping thankfully I have to pee and also I request a hug bag of hot cheetos", She said as she turned into the gas station.

"You know something", She said as she looked out of the window as he drove. "What" he asked looking at her out the corner of his eye for a split second. "You never told me why", She said. "Why what", "Why you told them about me," She replied. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Why not tell them about you, you were the only woman in NXT & FCW that never got a chance, you were always played down like your talent never mattered and I seen the look in your eyes, the way they acted around you and the way they treated you...and you're the most deserving woman I've seen in NXT and FCW, you had something inside of you that you always put aside, you always put someone else before you and they would say that your time would come soon and it never did, so I talked to them about you and with some convincing it all worked out," He smiled.

"So we watched you train, watched your sparring matches and you had more talent than any of the divas in the locker room and you proved that you deserved justice and we granted you just that", He said. "And now look your on the main roster now, you're going to take the division farther and be what you were born to be a champion", He said. "I believe in you and your talent...We all do", He stated. She nodded. "I never got to say thanks...", "For what", "For the chance, the offer, hell if it weren't for you I'd still be in NXT loosing week in and week out, I owe you a lot Joe", She said. "It was nothing", "Don't say that", "It was everything", She said leaning her head back, she closed her eyes. "You're welcome", He replied after seeing that she fell asleep, just as they arrived in the next town. Colby smiled to himself, his best friend had a crush, "ha", he said quietly before closing his eyes to continue his sleep.

**Reviews anyone? Tell me what you think and how you like it so far. _ I.S.M.G. C00LKIDCAPTAIN_**


End file.
